Clouds
by NekoIllustrations
Summary: Shikamaru is finally given a vacation and guess what? He's bored out of his extremely lazy mind. During one of his not-so-deep contemplations on a grassy hill, who comes in to "relieve" our dear ninja of his boredom? Rated for safety. Yaoi. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**An: So I was bored and my attempts at original fiction have fallen to, well...shit, so my friend told me to do something with this pairing. Rated for "ideologically sensitive material" and safety. YAOI (BoyxBoy) Don't likey, don't readey, it's that simple.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters used, and based on how the manga's been progressing, I don't particularly want them until I gain control of the multiverse 8D until then, they're all Kishi's.

* * *

**

A loud sigh echoed through the village of Konoha. It was hard to believe that, on a bright and sunny day (for such a day it was), anyone could even consider letting out such a melancholy noise. However, that is exactly what one young Nara Shikamaru did.

The young tactician was bored. He had received a much needed, not to mention desired, vacation from his loud-mouth boss, and yet, despite his infinite amount of knowledge, had absolutely no idea how to entertain himself. He was left without shogi mates, what with his father being away on a mission and no one else being up to par with his skill and all, and thus completely unoccupied. At the words, or rather screeched demands, of his troublesome mother, Shikamaru had left the house and was currently lying on a grassy hill, watching the clouds drift silently overhead.

Our ninja friend had fantasized about being a cloud on numerous occasions, and this was one of them. He felt that if he could just drift along with the fluffy white pillows of moisture, he could at last escape from this annoying boredom that had ruled his mood for the past two days.

It was hard for even him to believe, but, put simply, the lazy-butt ninja actually missed his job. Though he complained about it 24/7, Shikamaru actually enjoyed his job as a ninja tactician. It gave him something to do that would always work his large brain to its limits, that, in itself, was always rewarding.

Soft footsteps on the grass alerted Shikamaru to an approaching presence. Not surprisingly, the aforementioned lazy-butt decided to ignore whoever it might be. He simply kept his eyes shut and waited for the person to pass.

They didn't. Shikamaru waited and waited for the footsteps to recede, but they just kept coming closer. When they finally stopped, Shikamaru knew they were right beside him. He opened his eyes and was momentarily blinded by the sun. When he had blinked a couple times, he looked up to see the last person he expected to see standing beside him.

"Neji?" The brunet nodded and sat down.

"Mind if I join you?" Shikamaru shook his head and the Hyuuga sat down with cat-like silence.

"So what brings you here?" Shikamaru asked in an awkward attempt at conversation. Such things were Ino's forte, not his.

Neji just continued to look up at the sky, "Just wandering about," he said. Shikamaru had never really registered it before, but the Hyuuga certainly had a sort of majestic beauty about him. His long hair flowing in the gentle breeze and the way the sun reflected off his pearly eyes were quite picturesque.

"I thought you'd be out on a mission," He continued, tearing his eyes away from the brunet, "You're a jonin, after all, they usually get hounded with missions. It was true, the jonin class went on way more missions that Shikamaru's chunin class. It was simply a known fact that the higher up you were on the ninja skill ladder, the more missions you received.

Neji shrugged, "Hokage-sama used the excuse of Gai-sensei's being in the hospital, but I think she's just giving me a break. I've been going on missions almost non-stop recently."

"Why is Gai in the hospital?" Shikamaru asked, eager to keep the conversation going. Neji's company was certainly helping to relieve him of his boredom. Although, he still could quite understand his newfound feelings for his fellow ninja.

"He threw his back out from over-training with Lee," Neji sighed, "Personally, I think they're both idiots."

Shikamaru let out a small chuckle at this, "They're certainly more energetic that seems humanly possible."

"Yeah, so what brings you here, Shikamaru?" The tactician started at this. It was rare for Neji to call anyone by their given name. Now that he thought about it, however, the Hyuuga certainly used his name more often than anyone except Hinata.

"I'm supposed to be taking a few days off for a vacation, but I'm bored out of my mind."

"I see," The Hyuuga seemed to be stealing himself to say something, but Shikamaru couldn't quite fathom what it was. Suddenly, to his great surprise, yet not to his discomfort, Neji was straddling him, pinning his wrists on the ground.

"What are you…?" His words were cut off by the Hyuuga pressing his lips against his own. His eyes widened, then slid shut as he let out a soft moan of pleasure. The two ninjas played together with their tongues before breaking apart.

"If you're bored," the brunet said with a slight smirk, "Meet at the third training ground tonight and I'll see if I can…amuse you, further."

Shikamaru nodded, knowing full well he was blushing. Neji bent down and gently brushed his lips against the tactician's before standing up and walking away. Shikamaru just continued to gaze into the sky.

Maybe he didn't want to be a cloud just yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Important Update to All Readers**

So, I'm happily settled into college, and working hard to build my major and get through my classes. It is understandable, therefore, that finding time for writing fanfics is a little difficult. Even so, I do have a couple in the works -or reworks. I'm going to write/finish/finalize work for the following series: The Betrayal Knows My Name (because I haven't finished even one version yet), D Gray-Man (because I owe it to myself), Bleach (because I have a fun plot line I'd like to work with, and I've never actually gone very far with writing for Bleach before), and _maybe_ Naruto (if I can keep the idea in my head long enough). As per usual, these will all have some version of my OC Kai, and other OCs will play parts in these fics as well (expect repeat performances from the names Haru, Akira, and Ren). I would like to stress, though, that this is not for lack of creativity, but for lack of energy to create any more new characters, especially when I fear I might bring in OCs from my book. That's right, folks, I'm writing a fantasy novel (I mean it, an actual novel with its own original plot and everything -holy sh*t, right?) and it's taken priority over writing with other people's characters. Still, every author needs a break from her own creations, and I consider working with "stock characters" a good break. That's why I will keep writing fanfiction for now. I do plan to finish each of the aforementioned stories, but updates will be slower, and it will take longer to get them done. All I ask for is your patience, and for you all not to be too hard on my when I hang up the long-term fanfiction hat permanently, which I will do when I finish the fanfics I've promised. I say long-term, though, because I may come back with a few shonen-ai oneshots every once in a while.

The long-term fics I am writing are final drafts of the following already published stories (sorted by series):

_( D Gray-Man)_

In Memoriam

Bound by the Symbol of Kegare

Forced Forbearance

Give Me a Reason

_(Betrayal/Uraboku)_

It's Just a Looking Glass

Where Hell Is a Good Thing

_(Bleach)_

Faded

These are the working titles for the upcoming fics, along with the intended pairings (subject to change):

_(D Gray-Man) _

Life Worth Living- KandaxOC (Maybe, it could end up just a friendship between the two of them).

_(Betrayal/Uraboku) _

Black on Black- LuzexOC (I'm actually really excited for this one)

_(Bleach) _

Security- OCxOC (heterosexual); OCxOC (homosexual) (Another one I'm pumped for)

_(Naruto)_

Fine Line- GaaraxOC (again, I may not write this. The idea isn't fully formed yet and I'm not as invested in the series as I once was).

I've already said it, but I'll reiterate: these are FINAL DRAFTS. If I haven't already completed them, I will NOT be finishing any of the already published stories that the finals are based off of. For that matter, I will not be finishing any other incomplete fics either. I simply don't have the time or inspiration.

As always, I appreciate your support. I won't delete my account, nor will I delete any previously written fics, as they serve as a reminder of how much I've improved as a writer. I hope you all will appreciate the new work coming your way. Nothing makes an author happier than receive feedback on her work. Thank you again, and I hope you're all excited for what's to come.

Feel free to message me with any questions!

~H


	3. Chapter 3

Please go to my account profile and read what's there- IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT.


End file.
